Historias Alternas con OC
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Esto sera un recapitulatorio de hisotorias de una pareja inventada en la que aparecerá Renji, espero que os guste xDDDD RenjixOC


Capítulo 1: Culpabilidad

**Culpabilidad**

Miraba por la ventana con mirada melancólica, la verdad es que no me sienta con fuerzas como para hacer nada, siempre he sido un estúpido, la verdad, pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Ella lo era todo para mí, de hecho, aunque siempre me estuviera discutiendo con ella sabía perfectamente que era una persona muy especial, que podía confiar en esa persona siempre, que estaría a mi lado pasase lo que pasase y yo, imbécil que soy, destrocé ese lazo de… ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos?. En verdad no lo sé, supongo que ella solo me debería considerar como a un amigo mientras que yo, tonto que soy, me enamoré, si, me enamoré. Hay que ser gilipollas pero bueno, no se puede evitar.

Encima esa persona tan especial para mi tubo un accidente, bueno, más que nada lucho contra un espada y terminó mal, esta recuperándose, por si es poco antes de irnos a luchar contra los arrancar ya nos peleamos pero esa vez me pasé tres pueblos, si, eso fue como para condenarme 100 años en el calabozo. ¿Cómo me atreví a ponerle un dedo encima?, es decir, inevitablemente, no pude, no pude aguantar la tentación de tocarla, arrebatarle su primer beso, casi… si, eso, casi. Yo… Se supone que me enoje, ¡Pero hizo falta hacer algo así!, la respuesta es no. No tengo perdón de dios, me merezco lo peor. Encima también la agredí, yo creo que no me lo perdonará, y no solo eso, querrá vengarse, la conozco y lo hará. Lo entiendo, puede hacerlo, esta en todo su derecho.

Seguía mirando, esta vez cerré los ojos en meditación y de golpe asustado los abrí de nuevo: ¡Me vino el recuerdo de eso otra vez! .No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, más, me sentía muy culpable de esa pelea que tuvimos porque no solo hice lo que hice, sino que encima, cuando fuimos a pelear contra los arrancars, por el hecho de estar enfadados el uno con el otro no pude tampoco protegerla, si es que hubiera podido hacer algo, claro. Pero el caso es que no pude, nos tuvimos que separar todos, aunque yo podría haber ido detrás de ella, pero no, no lo hice gracias a mi puto orgullo.

Seguí pensado pero esta vez me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentado y empecé a moverme con paso firme en dirección a la salida de mi despacho. Estaba decidido, hoy iría a verla, estaba claro que no sabía si estaría despierta o no, pero bueno, como mínimo contemplarla, ahora que la había perdido.

Cuando salí de mi escuadrón me encaminé hacia el cuarto, llevaba como 10 días ahí, la verdad es que le introdujeron un veneno en el cuerpo mientras luchaba que afectaba a su alma y sanar un alma no es fácil.

Finalmente llegué a dicho escuadrón, entré en él y me dirigí hacía la habitación dónde ella residía. Pedí permiso para entrar, me encontré con Unohana y me sonrío al verme, no se en que pensaría, la verdad. ¿Sabía sobre lo mío?, pues… ya podía agradecerle que no me hubiera delatado, aunque también al pasar por mi lado me dijo en un susurro…

- Deberías pedirle perdón por lo que has hecho, ¿verdad, Abarai?. No será fácil, pero es mejor que lo hagas ya.

¡Ya lo sé que no es fácil!, ¡Hasta imposible! . Pensé yo por mis adentros, me sacaba de quicio eso, pensar de nuevo en mis acciones y metidas de pata. De verdad Unohana era misteriosa… ¿Cómo se enteró de lo mío?.

- S-Si… Gracias Unohana taichou – Aunque los dos fuéramos capitanes ahora, sentía que ella estaba a un abismo en cuanto al cargo se refiere, por eso continuaba hablándole con el debido respeto

- De nada Abarai, espero que te reconcilies con ella – me sonrió y se fue de allí

Seguidamente entré en la habitación dónde estaba descansando. Finalmente al entrar la veo tendida en la cama, tiene los ojos cerrados, si, estaba durmiendo. Vaya, ni para esto tenía suerte. Aunque… Mejor era así, porque seguramente si me hubiera visto me habría mandado a la mierda y más.

Me senté justo a su lado y le dedique una mirada triste, triste de culpabilidad, impotencia, rabia, desesperación. Todos esos sentimientos eran los que sentía yo al verla en ese momento, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía unos enormes deseos de abrazarla de nuevo y excusarme.

De golpe, empezó a abrir los ojos, mal, me vería, su odio hacía mi transmitido por medio de sus palabras me harían daño, no lo soportaría y como sabía eso me agache y me puse debajo de la cama.

- Me ha parecido sentir una presencia… - dijo con los ojos medio cerrados, era normal, acababa de levantarse.

Yo estaba nervioso, si me descubría era hombre muerto.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso de píe, no podía ver su esbelta figura, pero si sus pies ya que los veía gracias a la rajilla de luz que se filtraba por debajo de la cama. Se estiró, lo supe por el extraño suspiro que dejo ir e hizo algunos ejercicios matinales, como flexiones y cosas por el estilo que entonces si que la vi completa al estar al suelo, pero me asusté y me encondí más para que no me viera, ahí es cuando metí la pata de verdad, me di un cabezazo sin querer con la cama y eso me delato. Ella, obviamente se dio cuenta y miró por debajo de dicha cama y me vio. "Es el fin" pensé por mis adentros.

Ella se quedó demasiado sorprendida, no sabía que decir, pero al cabo de unos segundos dijo…

- Q-Que… haces aquí… ¿Imbécil? – sus emociones eran indescifrables: tenía una cara entre triste y enojada

Yo, me quedé inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

Ella se levantó de nuevo y dijo…

- Sal de ahí, cobarde – su voz sonaba más imponente que antes, es decir, el tipo de entonación que usaba era la que yo conocía tanto.

Salí finalmente de ahí, al salir miré hacia otro lado, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me hacía demasiada vergüenza, como para así decirlo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – esta vez la voz se mezcló con un tono más triste y agachó la cabeza al acto

Yo no sabía que responder. Pero debía hacerlo, si más no para dar una respuesta convincente. Eso no podía perdurar así para siempre. Era mi teniente, se supone que como capitán debía de vigilarla también.

- H-He venido a verte… - dije lo más lógico en ese momento

- No hace falta que vengas a verme – dijo ella con un tono cortante – Es más, yo no quiero verte – con el mismo tono de voz

Yo me quedé helado, las palabras hacen mucho más daño que alguna agresión física y en ese momento fue cuando más lo supe. Debía dar una explicación.

- N-No solo eso… También… a pedirte perdón… - dije con cara triste

Esta vez ella abrió los ojos como platos y, seguidamente se fue de delante de mí con la cabeza agachada para ponerse dentro de la cama de nuevo, tapándose otra vez y haciéndose la dormida, eso interpreté, porque no creo que se fuera a dormir habiéndose despertado antes.

- Y-Yo… Quiero disculparme, tienes que entenderlo para mi tu… - quise excusarme de nuevo, pero ella me cortó

- No quiero saber nada de ti, ¿No lo entiendes?. Te odio, eres de lo peor – me dijo con ira contenida, lo note, pero de hecho sabía que iba a reaccionar así y tuve suerte de no recibir alguna ostia por su parte. Debía ser porque aún estaba recuperándose, seguramente…

Mire hacia otra dirección irritado, impotente de no poder hacer nada, apretándome el puño tan fuerte hasta el punto de hacerme sangre en la palma de mi mano. En ese momento entró alguien en la habitación, era Hisagi. ¿Qué hacía aquí ese mamón?. Precisamente en ese momento…

- Vaya, vengo en mal momento – dijo el muy insolente – Te estaba buscando Renji, pero veo que tenias algo mucho más importante que hacer – se percató de la tensión en el ambiente y su cara cambio por una de más seria y me dijo – Renji, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

No dije nada y obedecí. Cuando estuvimos fuera…

- Intentas reconciliarte con Rina, ¿verdad? – me miró esta vez serio – Lo que has hecho esta muy mal.

- Tu no eres el más indicado para decirme nada, sopla poyas. A Mika la violas infinitas veces más que yo. Yo solo lo he hecho una vez… Pero… me siento culpable – su cara cambio a una triste

- Pero Mika es diferente… - intentó excusarse – Ya sabes como es…

- Ya, y un cuerno, no intentes poner excusas – le contestó yo

Como Hisagi vio que su amigo estaba ocupado lo que hizo es dejarlo con lo que estaba haciendo y se despidió de el deseándole suerte y diciéndole que si se reconcilian que se controlé, cosa que hace poner rojo al pelirrojo y enrabiarlo, es entonces cuando Hisagi recibe una ostia y se larga de ahí adolorido.

Renji sin más rodeos vuelve a entrar en la habitación. Esta vez… ¿Qué podía hacer si se negaba a hablar con él?. ¿Se vería obligado a hacerla escuchar a la fuerza? .No lo sabia… El caso es que si no lo probaba no lo sabría nunca.

Así entonces, entró de nuevo, Rina estaba mirando por la ventana y cuando esté entró se percató de su presencia y frunció el ceño no muy a gusto que digamos.

- Rina, escúchame, por favor – dije serio, con mi tristeza dentro.

- NO – soltó rotundamente, de verdad era persistente y tozuda, no cabía duda sobre eso.

- Rina, por favor, te lo suplico – dije de nuevo

- NO, HE DICHO – soltó esta vez más enfadada. En ese momento supe que si decía cualquier cosa más estallaría su rabia sobre mi.

Viendo el panorama no tuve otro remedio; me acerque a ella rápidamente, cosa que ella vio e intento alejarse, pero a causa de sus condiciones no pudo. De hecho, aunque estuviera mal debía aprovecharlo. Era más rápida que yo y en esos momentos estaba en desventaja, si me esperaba más tarde no podría.

Ella se quedó helada al ver que no pudo escapar, pero no se rindió y me metió un rodillazo en mis partes. Cosa que hizo retorcerme de dolor. Parece que recuperó ya algo de su descomunal fuerza. Cuando quiso escapar por los pelos no le deje cogiéndole la muñeca y estirándola hacía mi, fue entonces cuando la abrace.

- Tonta, ¿No ves que estoy intentando disculparme?. Me duele tanto como a ti, no seas cabezota, maldita seas – esta vez no pude evitar dejar ir algunas lágrimas reprimidas – Me siento muy culpable, más de lo que tu crees.

Ella no supo como reaccionar ante eso. Se quedó inmóvil. Pude notar su nerviosismo también. Lo entendía, después de lo que hice era normal.

Ante todo eso se deshizo de mi abrazó y me metió un puñetazo que me hizo ir directamente hacía el piso. Dolía, si, pero no tanto como mi propia alma.

- Mentiroso – esta vez fue ella quién dejo algunas lágrimas – ¡Solo me usaste!, ¡POR TUS MALDITAS Y PUTAS NECESIDADES!, ¡Hombre tenías que ser!.

Como dije antes, me dolía más el alma que la ostia. Esta vez me levanté y rápido como el viento le cogi los brazos. Estábamos sentados en el piso. Ella se quería deshacer de mi agarré, pero no le deje y la volví a abrazar, esta vez más fuerte visto lo de antes.

- No, no lo hice por eso – aún bajándome lágrimas – Fue… porque sentía algo por ti, y ahora también, ¡Es que no lo entiendes, idiota!. – Esto ultimo lo dije en un ataque de desesperación – La cague, ¡tanto que no merezco ni perdón!, ¡Pero como mínimo deja que me disculpa!.

Entonces noté como se agarró fuerte a mi haori negro. Estaba llorando, igual que yo, pero en silencio. Y en un susurro dijo…

- Eres un idiota, un completo idiota cejas raras – tristemente sin mostrar su rostro ya que estaba ocultado entre mi haori – No debería perdonarte.

Yo también dejaba ir lágrimas en silencio, ¿Qué debía hacer?.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No te merezco lo sé… Pero… si me perdonarás… No lo volvería a hacer, de verdad, lo siento. – aún con las lágrimas bajándole

Detrás de la puerta había alguien escuchando.

- Ala, pero que romanticotes que se han puesto – dijo la chica – Parece hasta imposible, aunque Rina, yo de ti no le perdonaría por lo que ha hecho… Eh… Bueno, si se me pusiera así creo que no podría resistirlo… Por lo menos es sincero y de disculpa, no como Hisagi… Que suerte tienes, maldita.

Mientras dentro de la habitación Rina al escuchar esto último me abrazo por el cuello y me dijo.

- Eres un idiota, eso no lo niego por nada del mundo. Y, extrañamente soy incapaz de odiarte, aún habiendo hecho lo que has hecho… Y no debería, no debería… Maldito seas cejas raras, inútil, a ver si dejas de meter la pata – me dijo ella

Sonreí un poco, pensaba que no me iba a perdonar, aun no me lo podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Entonces no pude evitarlo, cogi su rostro y la bese con anhelo, desesperación, llegué incluso a entrelazar su lengua con la mía, cosa que ella se quedó atónita pero en seguida reacciono… Y no muy bien que digamos…

- ¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL!, ¡CON QUE DERECHOS TE CREES! – me metió semejante ostia que esta vez me dolió y mucho, me fui contra el piso y esta vez me hizo más daño al contactar con el suelo, a parte de la misma ostia. Pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz, como mínimo volvíamos a estar como antes.

Ella se fue de la habitación, Mika estaba un poco alejada de la puerta pero lo oyó todo. Rina al salir y ver a Mika se sonrojó y cerrando los ojos irritada y sonrojada se fue de allí mientras Mika riéndose dijo…

- No pasa nada. ¡Hey!, ¡que no te pongas así!. Por fin os habéis reconciliado… Eh… Vale, no he oído nada – dijo ella excusándose

Ella siguió su camino sin girarse… A saber dónde se dirigía… Fuese como fuera las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

**FIN**


End file.
